Psst, Pass it On
by Crossroader32
Summary: In order to complete a simple school assignment Kirihara Akaya unknowingly starts a chain. A chain created by heartfelt appreciation, comedic confessions, praises that sound like insults, and painful admittance of respect. In the end what will come of this? Interconnected pieces of varying length.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay confession to make, I literally started this on a whim to try and get rid of my writer's block there are a few other reasons but that is the main one. First I apologize for how long it's been taking **_**Karma Bites**_** to have a new chapter I'm (slowly) getting to it. I really don't like homework… But this isn't a story per say more like interconnected ficlets and drabbles I might do a version for several series actually. Well that's about it on with the prologue!**

* * *

**Note 0**

Kirihara Akaya was known as many things; a demon, the Second-Year Ace, Seaweed Head, the list could go on and on. But what he wasn't known as was a kind, sweet, or praise-giving person. Oh no this is Akaya we are talking about after all. This is why he was completely and utterly sure he was going to fail his new assignment. His solution? Bug the regulars about it until they helped him.

"Senpai! I need your help with something!" Akaya shouted to the on time regulars who had already began warming up.

Sanada crossed his arms and gave Akaya a stern look, "Tarundoru! You were late _again_ twenty-five extra laps."

The green-eyed boy looked at his fukubuchou pleadingly, "I'm really sorry fukubuchou but I really need help with this or I might get kicked off the tennis team."

That got the tennis player's attention. Yukimura briskly walked over and looked down at Akaya questioningly, "How so Akaya?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly Akaya's cheeks tinted pink in slight embarrassment, "Well, you see buchou my homeroom got this really important assignment and I think I'm going to fail."

Niou looked bored, "Still doesn't explain anything Seaweed Head." He flicked Akaya on the forehead, smirking when Akaya swatted his hand away and frowned.

"I was _getting _to that senpai!" He snapped, "I have to write something nice about someone okay!"

There was a moment of silence before both Niou and Marui started cracking up. Their laughter echoed around the courts, causing multiple heads to turn and then quickly turn away; the owners of the heads not wanting to know what strange things caused the possibly mentally unstable tennis team to be so loud.

"Pfft!" Marui tried to stifle his giggles, "Akaya you really are going to need help!"

"Shut up Marui-senpai!" Akaya demanded clenching his fists, "Stop laughing and help me already!"

Being a voice of reason Yagyuu swiftly intervened, "Kirihara-kun, we're going to need more information than that so if you would be so kind as to explain in detail?"

Taking a deep breath Akaya began his explanation, "Well, Sensei told us that we needed to do some good in this world and become productive members of society instead of the young hooligans we are now. So he gave us the job of writing something nice to someone anonymously and having them 'pass it on' to create a chain. All the papers are put into an envelope with the school's address and the student's name after the time has passed. Then we're graded on how many people kept the chain going."

"Wow Akaya you know what 'anonymously' means?" Niou couldn't resist the jab at the academically challenged second year.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Akaya said.

Yukimura nodded his head in understanding, "I see, we'll help you out then, right everyone?" The Demigod let a small but scary smile slip out, a silent warning of what would happen if anyone backed out. "Good, since we're all in agreement; what are the chances of Akaya acing this with our help?"

Scribbling down his last calculations Yanagi looked up from his notebook and responded, "If everything goes according to plan and we don't accidentally insult someone, we have a 71% chance of succeeding."

"So what are we waiting for?" Yukimura said cheerfully, "We have some compliments to dish out."

* * *

**A/N: And end, well that's it for the prologue, and yes the other schools will be in on this. Any one in particular you readers want to see? Suggest anything as well as 'compliments' this is still a humor story so feel free to get creative, this **_**is**_** the tennis teams trying to praise each other after all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1**

_You're a good tennis player. (What? No! I have to write more? Fine) Who scares me almost as much as buchou does. (AHHHH! Senpai! Help me!) So please don't kill me._

Fuji quirked an amused eyebrow at the brief but highly amusing note he had found addressed to him. The school had given it to him and explained to him the whole 'pass it on' part. The tensai found this to be an excellent way to get some of his feelings out. Murderous and other, needless to say when the regulars found out it was complete anarchy.

"What? This sounds like something Kirihara would pull," Momo said as he quickly deciphered the messy kanji.

"Just what I was thinking," Fuji smiled, "I'm honored to be the first recipient. Who do you think I should send it to next?"

Eiji bounced up and down in excitement, "How about your brother? I bet he'd love to get something like this!"

Fuji's air of serenity quickly dissipated as his smile grew sadistic from pleasant, "You see I was going to do that. But an idea came to me just now, something of a team effort."

"Fuji," Tezuka said sternly, "I will not tolerate any out of line schemes."

"Saa, Tezuka, I was just thinking that we could all put something about Atobe," Fuji said cheerfully, "We all know how big his ego is, I think this would be a wonderful chance to tell him how much we respect him."

The first year among them smirked, "I'm all for Fuji-senpai's idea. The bigger his ego is the better it will be when I beat him in out next match."

Momoshiro fist-pumped, "Count me in!"

Inui hastily scribbled down some notes while muttering to himself, "Data. . .," his glasses reflected the light in a very creepy and suspicious way as he chanted his signature word. Or not so signature since Yanagi did it first. . .

"Hoi! I want in on this too!" Eiji exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh…don't go too far you guys," Oishi warned, "I don't want Hyoutei to hate us or something for this."

Kaidoh felt it was appropriate to be the responsible one and leave his insane teammates to their plotting. He had better things to do after all, like tennis.

Tezuka sighed, what had he done to deserve such a gifted yet crazy team? "Just, don't go overboard," he said, "and don't let your guard down either."

Fuji smiled, "Will do Tezuka, now let's see, where to start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note 2**

_Dear Monkey King, we would like to send our humblest apologies for kicking you butt at both the Kanto Tournament and Nationals. You all fought valiantly, but your opponent was pretty much handicapped the first time around and the second you got your clock cleaned by a first-year. Oh yeah, at least you looked okay when you shaved your oh-so amazing hair, well sort of. You still looked like a monkey. _

Atobe's irritated eye twitching got worse and worse every time he read another word of the stupid note that had been delivered to him. He had known about the project of course, all the schools had been made aware of it. The King had just been expecting songs or praise and awe, something to inflate his ego even more. Not. . .this.

Snickering could be heard from among the other regulars who had also read the note. Shishido and Gakuto being the most prominent.

"Buchou," Ootori tried to ease, "why don't I just take the note and continue." Well considering how sweet Ootori is it was a very good suggestion. But considering Atobe's pride. ..

"No, Ore-sama will deal with this by himself," Atobe said firmly, "I know exactly how to do this," a very out of character evil smirk appeared on his face as he broke into a fit of even more out of character maniacal laughter, "They shall all rue the day that they deemed themselves higher than Ore-sama! Mwahahahahahaha!"

You could almost see the lighting and waves behind him. Oh, wait that _is_ lighting and waves, Atobe had hired a special effects crew. Why am I not surprised?

"Looks like Atobe finally snapped," Oshitari said simply as he gingerly picked up the notes and instructions from where they had fallen on the floor. "Might as well keep these safe until Atobe is done with his self-esteem rant."

**A/N: I seriously cannot write Hyoutei very well. Feel free to come after me with torches and pitchforks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note 3**

_Ore-sama condones your less than appropriate behavior to Ore-sama. Even if your tennis skills make you a worthy rival of Ore-sama you are still lesser. My own tastes in classical music is much better than yours though._

Sanada was _not_ in a good mood. First Akaya was stressing about getting a good grade on his assignment, then Niou stuck Marui's gum in his cap _again_, one of the freshmen accidentally hit him with a tennis ball, and now this note (which by the way only served as an annoying reminder of what he and the rest of the team helped Akaya set in motion). He could feel his irritation rising and stoic-ness fuse shortening by the second.

"Saa I see the chain has lead back here," Yukimura noted a tad cheerfully. The fukubuchou only grunted in response. "Don't be like that Sanada, this is a good chance to let out all those positive feelings I know are deep, buried beneath layers of ice and stone, down inside you."

Sanada just walked out of the clubroom to avoid blowing a fuse on Yukimura, thinking his inner rage would be put to productive use barking orders to the tennis club instead. Seeing a squabble arising between the troublemakers of the club, he braced himself and strode over.

"Niou-senpai! Quit teasing! You know my English sucks!"

"Pfft! Even a grade-schooler wouldn't have made those mistakes! You're whole paper seemed like one huge insult to the teacher, a half-baked story, and a love letter gone horribly wrong," Niou harassed the abused Akaya once again.

Even Marui was getting in on this one, "Geez Seaweed Head, you should take some notes about my _genius_ skills," he piped in, "The teachers all love my work!"

"If I was going to ask for advice I would ask Yagyuu-senpai or Yanagi-senpai! Not you two!" Akaya snapped back. Even if Marui was a (self-proclaimed) genius and Niou was (regrettably) one of the most intelligent people in the school he was never taking their advice again. Not after that last incident. . .it made Akaya shiver at the mere inkling of its existence in history.

Hearing their childish squabbles Sanada was at the end of his rope. "Tarundoru! Niou! Marui! Ten laps now! Akaya! Back to practice!"

"Yes fukubuchou!" the headache trio made a quick salute before scuttling off to do as told.

That day had been a very stressful one for the fukubuchou, so as he sat and looked at the note on his desk he made a vow. He was going to send that headache as far away as possible from Kanagawa. It was someone else's problem now.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see, what haven't I done for a while. . .Oh yeah! Review replies! Since I haven't done these for a while I'll go in chronological order, but if you reviewed multiple times I'll be replying to the most recent one.**

**Celtic27fionn: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the chapters.**

**SugarTensai: Welcome to the review replies! Thanks for being such a good person to work with on-site! Good luck with your own writing ventures, and well a special effects crew **_**was**_** in order.**

**Moony the Mature One: Yeah more like a single sadist that rubbed off on everyone else. . .and Kirihara has a hard time with notes in general. Remember his challenge letter during his first year?**

**Mcangel1976: Yep, Echizen completely hijacked Fuji's original one. Which actually wasn't a bad thing considering what they had wrote originally. . .**

**MTCR: I try, I try, and well Kirihara might or might not get a great grade. . .it's still very up in the air considering what's been going on. **

**Fluffybun: Poor Akaya indeed. Yeah, we can see how much they struggle to **_**not**_** completely downgrade each other. Honestly the only person who I think could get away with a completely nice note would be Ootori and Yagyuu. And as you can see Atobe (sort-of) managed to do it!**

**This also would have been out yesterday but our internet went down for a few days. But it's back on now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note 4**

* * *

_You are a good tennis player. Now please, just don't send any notes back here._

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was absolutely perplexed by the note he had received this morning from the school. They had filled him in on the chain, but he was still wondering who could have sent it. It was now practice and Shiraishi still had no idea what to do. So being a good captain, he decided to ask his fellow teammates for help.

Bad move Shiraishi, very bad move. Have you forgotten already how insane your team is compared to the others? Honestly they make _Rikkaidai_ look sane in comparison at times.

.

His first choice had been Chitose or Gin but the former was playing shogi and the latter was visiting his family. This left him with the more…undesirable (_insane_) second choices. Deciding to seek quick help from Naniwa's Speed Star, Shiraishi flagged down the runner who only slowed to running in place.

"Yeah Shiraishi? Make it quick, I'm trying to set a new record," Kenya stated, still jogging in place.

"Well," Shiraishi smiled slightly, "I need some advice on how to write a nice note."

Kenya nodded, "Okay, so compliment their tennis skills or something. Or how good their jokes are. Anyway gotta run! No speed! No life!" With that the Speed Star, well, sped off in the direction he was originally heading, opposite of Shiraishi who looked back to Kenya just in time to see. . .Kenya trip and face-plant onto the asphalt. Shiraishi promptly decided he didn't see anything and went to seek help from the others on the team; leaving Kenya groaning in pain on the ground.

* * *

His second person to go to was Zaizen. The second-year was a bit rude, but he was still a better choice than the idiot duo or Kintarou. Finding his dark haired kouhai rallying against a wall, Shiraishi waved, "Hey, Zaizen can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" was Zaizen's brief and mildly annoyed reply, he didn't even look away from his rhythmic rally. Shiraishi was a bit miffed at this but let it slide, he had always been like this, it was nothing new.

"I was wondering," Shiraishi started, beginning to doubt his intelligence at coming to the most humorless person at Shitenhouji for advice, "How would one write a nice note?"

Zaizen hit the last ball slightly harder, causing it to bounce back harshly into his waiting palm, as he turned to give his captain a look that quite obviously said 'Are you stupid or something?' before replying, "Why would you want to ask _me_ that?"

Honestly Shiraishi had no idea himself so he just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Zaizen just let out an exasperated sigh and stalked off, mumbling about his stupid senpai-tachi. Well that was no help, so another name crossed out on the list.

* * *

Now he was getting into territory he really did not want to get into. Shiraishi didn't even bother asking Kintarou, the hyperactive first-year probably couldn't grasp the concept anyway. So now to his last resort, the idiot duo of Shitenhouji, Koharu and Yuuji, Shiraishi was hoping that things went well.

"Oooh~ a _note_ you say? Who's it for?" Koharu pried with a ditzy smile plastered on his face, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Anyone really, it's for that school assignment that we were told about," Shiraishi said quickly, "I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Yuuji nodded his head, "Leave it to us! We'll get this note done and sent out before you can say tennis!"

Waving his hands Shiraishi tried to dissuade them, "No really! I just need some tips to write it myself!"

Pursing his lips Koharu placed a hand on his hip and leaned forward, "Now, now Shiraishi-_buchou_," the emphasis on _buchou_ showing he was not flirting, "leave everything to us. You should be worrying about practice, not a small little note," he exchanged a grin with Yuuji, "We can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Shiraishi was still a bit wary of the possible contents of the note the idiot couple could think up, but it was a free ticket away from it. What was the harm? "If you're determined to do this…I guess it's okay. Tell me when you're done please."

"Oh we will," the two nodded obediently, "we _will_."

It was at this time a harsh and chilly wind swept across the courts. An omen to Shiraishi about his choices. Shivering, he wondered if he should have just done it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note 5**

_You know I really wish these didn't have to be anonymous~. But oh well, think of it as a secret admirer's letter. Ah~ next time we see each other don't run away. You're so cute~! Please do come and find me~! (Are you cheating on me?!) Ignore that, (you are! That's adultery!) chu~!_

In the course of his life Kamio Akira had seen many a strange thing, including but not limited to, his current captain's old hairstyle, a teammate who mumbled a lot, and saving his life by being sick. But this…this definitely topped the list. The whole thing eerily reminded him of that one creepy guy from Shitenhouji, what was his name again? Not knowing exactly how to do this (because Fudomine had originally be omitted because their fanbase was so small) he did the only thing he could think of. "Tachibana-buchou!"

Hearing the panicked cry from his rhythmic teammate, Tachibana; being the amazing and pretty much worshipped captain he is, rushed over to Kamio. "What is it Kamio?"

Tachibana's mere presence made Kamio more comfortable and he nearly forgot about the note. But who could forget something like that so easily? He sure couldn't. In fact, if someone could, he would have called them up right that moment to teach him how to bleach his brain of the horrid and ever so creepy note. That wasn't the case though so he had to work with what he had, his beloved captain, Tachibana. "Buchou! I just got this note and I have no idea what to do with it!"

Being the mighty all knowing (but not as all knowing as Yukimura…) captain Tachibana just nodded as he skimmed the note. "I see, well let's get the team together and decide on where to send it next."

Kamio's eyes began sparkling. Oh such an amazing plan from his awesome captain! "Hai buchou!"

Because the rest of the team was drawing a blank. They depended on Shinji to give a nice monologue. "Well if someone sent this to be sent along than shouldn't they have said so instead of making us figure it out? The contents are a bit strange so I would think this was a prank. But the school did say something about this so it isn't a prank. So now we have to send this to another school? I would think it would be a tennis school since that seems to be a good pattern from what I've seen. Do you think we should look in the envelope to see the other letters? Probably not since that would be a breach of privacy. But that could help us find out who sent this letter so we don't accidently send it back. I'm not sure we want to meet this person though, they seem like creepers. Though it could be a prank from them, being jokers and wanting to be funny. Or maybe they're just mental. The big problem for us is now what we're going to say and who to send it to. Hyoutei? No they have a big enough ego already. Besides we need to be more creative than complimenting tennis skills. Since they beat us and all. Don't want them thinking they're completely superior. Than we're back to square one…"

His mumbling dragged on for so long the rest of the team. Try as they might, failed to stop themselves from falling asleep. Well the headache of the notes was forgotten…for now at least.

* * *

**A/N: Why you so hard to write Fudomine!? Gah, it was so hard coming up with something for them. Such is the difficulties for writing for minor schools. Any other minor school suggestions?**


End file.
